Academia de Espias SPIES
by faamzhu-black
Summary: Edward es el mejor espía de la sección "mini" en la academia de espías "Sr. Pollins Irvin Escudero Swan S.P.I.E.S ", por lo que le encargaron entrenar a la sobrina e hija adoptiva del director de la agencia, Isabella Swan. Summary adentro...
1. Dos desconocidos

Hola :) Bien, lo prometido es deuda. Así que, aquí está el primer capítulo de "Academia de Espías" Ojalá les guste

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer creó a la mayoría de los personajes. Y yo, juego con ellos. Ya saben, los pongo en situaciones locas y hago que digan lo que yo quiera :D Pero, no me pertenecen u.u**

Ojalá les guste :D  
Ahora a Estefanía (mi inspiración) se le ocurrió volver de sus vacaciones...  
Lo malo es que a Graciella (mi cerebro) se le ocurrió irse de vacaciones D:

**Aclaraciones: **_ "Lo que va en cursivas y entre comillas es lo que piensan"  
_ - Blah, blah, blah - lo que está entre esas lineas (-), explica lo que dicen o hacen - blah, blah  
** (N/A: Notas de Autora, cuando a la autora, es decir yo, se le ocurre meterse en la historia :D)**  
** ~Flashback~ : **Son como las imágenes que vivieron los personajes, y que las recuerdan. Escenas perdidas, por decirlo así.

**

* * *

**

**  
Capítulo 1: "Dos misteriosos desconocidos"**

~... "Las coincidencias son como un hilo en la red del destino, sólo una herramienta"...~

**Edward POV**

Ahora todo tiene sentido… su sonrisa irónica, sus palabras como "_Tendrás una misión muy diferente a las que has tenido antes_" o también "_Es la misión más importante de tu vida_" sin olvidar "_Te asigno esta misión por ser el mejor mini-espía de esta organización_"… Ahora sé que significan.  
Al principio me sentía halagado, aún sin saber de que se trataba la misión, pero ahora…

**~Flashback~**

- ¿De qué se trata mi misión? ¿Cuándo empiezo? – pregunté con ansias mientras una sonrisa cruzaba mi rostro. Estaba muy ansioso y ahora me iban a decir lo que me estaba preguntando hace una semana.

- Bueno, como ya te he dicho, es una misión muy importante. Te necesitamos por tu disciplina, inteligencia, perseverancia y experiencia, pero, sobre todo, por ser un mini-espía. Esta misión no la podría hacer ni el mejor de los Espías – Dijo el director de la "Agencia de espías Sr. Pollins Irvin Escudero Swan ", el Sr. Escudero, mirándome seriamente, con orgullo y… ¿diversión?

- Ya sé, ya sé, pero… ¿De qué se trata? – Aún siendo el director, teníamos una relación relajada. Es como un padre para mí, sobre todo al tener a mis padres a kilómetros de distancia. Ellos viven en Estados Unidos, y yo, en Inglaterra, en el "Internado", aunque solo estoy ahí en verano, junto a todos los "estudiantes", para un curso intensivo de Espionaje que se hace una vez al año y luego volvemos a casa, y si tenemos una misión, nos lo dicen por e-mail y una serie de cosas "confidenciales"…

- Se trata de… Educar a mi hija adoptiva – dijo el director, examinando mi reacción

Silencio incómodo--

- Jajajá – reí nerviosamente… _"¿Está bromeando… cierto?"_ – Bromeas, ¿No?

- No Agente 2B, no es broma – Oh No… cuando me llama por mi nombre de espía, es porque habla en serio.

Más silencio incómodo--

"_No lo puedo creer, no puede ser posible, no soy niñero, soy un espía. El mejor espía, no un estúpido niñero. Edward Cullen no es un niñero, Edward Cullen no es un estúpido niñero…_"

- ¡Edward Cullen no es un niñero! – grité diciendo lo que pensaba

- Y yo no he dicho que lo seas – me responde calmado – Te digo que tu misión es_ orientar _a mi hija, enseñarle algunos trucos para hacer bien su trabajo. Nada más.

- ¿Y por qué no aprende como una estudiante cualquiera? – Normalmente cada estudiante empieza desde cero, sin ayuda de nadie.

- Porque ella es especial – dice sonriendo misteriosamente

-¿Qué tan especial?

- Mucho más de lo que imaginas… - y dicho esto, sale de su oficina, dejándome pensando solo…

- ¡Hey! – lo llamo antes de que cruce la puerta, el se gira y me mira con la interrogante en su rostro

- ¿Si?

Suspiré - ¿Cuándo empiezo? – el sonríe

- Mañana mismo – ahora se va de la oficina, sonriendo

"_Mañana, mañana, mañana, mañana_" Sus palabras resuenan en mi mente

Silencio--

-¿¡MAÑANA!?

**~Fin Flashback~  
**

Suspiré. De nada sirve seguir pensando en lo que me dijo.  
Luego de dejarme solo en su oficina, unicamente pensaba en lo que había dicho.  
Cuando alcé mi rostro, ya era de noche.  
Suspiré.  
Me encamino a mi cuarto. Sigo pensando en lo que me dijo…  
Suspiro.  
Voy al baño a ducharme. Sigo pensando en lo que me dijo…  
Suspiro.  
Me seco el cabello y me pongo mi pijama. Sigo pensando en lo que dijo…  
Suspiro.  
Aunque no es lo único que ocupa mi mente, no es el único… está ELLA también.

..

- Esperen, ¿No que el director solamente tiene una hija? ¿Tanya? – Le digo a la nada. Me estremezco cuando pienso en Tanya, mi acosadora #1, una pelirroja chillona y hueca que también es espía, aunque a las únicas misiones que va son las de "Seducción e investigación", _"No valla a ser que se le rompa una uña" _

..

Sigo pensando en lo que me dijo el director, en la hija misteriosa, en Tanya y… en ELLA

..

**_ "Sobra decir que no dormí bien ese día" _**

* * *

**Bella POV**

- Mañana es el día – me dije a mi misma.

- Mañana dejo mi casa, dejo todo lo malo atrás… - digo pensando en Jake, se me escapa una lágrima.

- Mañana voy a empezar a soportar a Tanya diariamente – suspiro, "_Vale la pena, vale la pena, vale la pena_" Me repito "_Jacob o Tanya, Jacob o Tanya… definitivamente Tanya_"

**~Flashback**~

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? – me pregunta mi novio Jacob Black. Me giro para verlo a la cara "_A su cara rojiza, con la mandíbula cuadrada, ojos negros y sonrisa aniñada. Su cara no le viene a su cuerpo de gigante…_"

- ¡¿Y aún me preguntas qué me pasa?! – le respondo. "_Nada, Jake, solo que me acabo de enterar que me engañas con mi enemiga Leah Clearwater_"

- Es por lo de Leah, ¿No? – me pregunta con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- ¡Claro que sí, estúpido!

- Preciosura, no me hables así o me obligarás a hacer algo que no quiero – Me amenaza mirándome con ira.

- No me digas preciosura, chucho asqueroso – Le digo antes de escupirle en la cara.

"Plaf", me golpea

- Te advertí, querida. Ahora quedate quieta – me dice mientras se desabrocha los pantalones. Yo solo lloro. "_No debí ir, si sabía que me engañaba ¿Por qué fuí a la cita?" _"_Claro, para hacerle pagar, ahora estoy en un callejón oscuro mientras mi ex-novio intenta violarme" _pienso sarcásticamente con tristeza.

- ¡Socorro! ¡Auxilio! – grito mientras lloro a mares.

- Tu callate y disfruta – Me dice. Cierro los ojos esperando lo peor. Nunca llega. En vez de eso…

"_Plaf, ¡AUCH!, Tukutúm, ¡HIJO DE...!, Katúmbalum_" **(N/A: Vaya efectos de sonidos ;D)**

- Hey, ¿Estás bien? – Me pregunta un ángel. Sólo un ángel tendría esa voz. No puedo ver su rostro por la oscuridad. Deben ser las 11:30 pm o algo así "_Bella, deja de pensar en la hora, casi te violan y ahora tu príncipe azul está al frente tuyo_"

- Sí, sí, estoy bien – respondo con voz temblorosa. Miro a Jake, está en el suelo, sangrando, no se mueve, solo aulla de dolor.

Mi salvador saca su movil y marca un número, de seguro es la policía.

- ¿Aló? Quiero informar un intento de violación. Sí. No, ella se encuentra bien, llegué a tiempo. ¿Yo?, ---ard --ullen. No, la acabo de ver cuando venía pasando. Sí. En Av. Wallace con Strudens. Ok. Gracias, adios. - Y colgó  
_  
"¡Maldición! Justo cuando dice su nombre, a Jake se le ocurre gruñir"_

-¿Qué le hiciste? – pregunté con curiosidad. No me da miedo ver a Jake así. Después de todo, estoy acostumbrada.

Mi salvador ríe – Solo… unas cosas que aprendí… hace poco – me responde con voz misteriosa.

A lo lejos se escucha la policía, él habla con la policía mientras me envuelven en una manta y me llevan al hospital.

- Adios – me grita antes de que cierren la puerta de la ambulancia.

- Adios – susurro cuando la cierran. Sé que no puede escucharme. No importa.

...Y me encamino al hospital

**~Fin Flashback~  
**

Suspiré.

Jake está en la carcel.

No supe nada más de mi ángel, cuyo nombre suena como "shward trullen"

No tenía ninguna lesión grave. He tenido peores, soy muy torpe.

Ese día decidí empezar como espía en la agencia de mi tío y padre adoptivo, Pollins Escudero Swan, para aprender a defenderme.  
Él me estuvo insistiendo año tras año que fuera, pero yo no quería ir… hasta ahora.

Mi madre, Renee Dwyer, y mi padre, Charlie Swan, fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo tenía 8 años, yo estaba en el auto, en la parte de atrás, con cinturón de seguridad. Ellos, no

Desde entonces vivo con mi tío – Él hermano de mi padre – y con mi hermanastra, Tanya Denalí. La mamá de Tanya se divorció cuando ella nació y, unos años después, se casó con mi tío.  
Odio a Tanya, pero, por suerte, no la veo en el verano, ya que asiste a la Agencia de Espías de mi tío. Y en verano se interna allí para hacer el curso anual. Así que ahora que voy allá también, la tendré que soportar todo el año. "_No me imagino a Tanya en una misión como la de las películas... No se le valla a romper una uña"_

- En fín, mañana me espera un gran día – dicho esto, apago la luz y me entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

..

--- "Mañana es el gran día" ---

* * *

- Bueno, supongo que ya adivinaron quién es la hija adoptiva del director y quién es "Shward Trullen"  
- Dejen sus comentarios e ideas y todo lo que quieran en Reviews (H)  
- Abierta a Sugerencias u.u Sobre todo por la pobre Estefanía que está sobre-estresada

**Atte. Faamzhu-Black**

...Continuará...


	2. Sueños y la Realidad

Hola a todos :D Gracias por los reviews, me motivaron a continuarlo pronto :D así que esto es para todas las lectoras (y/o lectores) que se pasearon por esta histora

Ahora, responderé algunos Reviews

**- Crystal Butterfly 92:** Muchas gracias por ser la primera en dejar un review ;) Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta, lo voy a explicar en el capítulo 3, pero te puedo adelantar algo. Los Espías normales son adultos, desde los 20 años. A los más pequeños se les llama "Mini-Espías", aunque sea en esta Academia ;) Como te dije, en el capítulo 3 será más detallado  
**- Jocelyn Gac: **Gracias! En verdad me emociona que ma agregues a favoritos *-* Ya pasé por tu historia :D me gustó :) Debes seguirla ;)  
**- Nessie Cullen Potter: **Muchas gracias :D me encanta que me suban el ánimo así *___* Y, obviamente, no quiero que la furia de los Volturis caiga sobre mí :O Espero que esto sea el "pronto" que esperabas ;)  
**- Reneesme: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras y tu consejo, pero tengo otro papel planeado para Mike (6) MUAJAJÁ!!!

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS**

- Giise Cullen

- Madeleinne

-

- jaslice hale cullen

**- Crystal Butterfly 92**

**- Jocelyn Gac**

**- Nessie Cullen Potter**

**-Reneesme**

**Disclaimer: Sólo las situaciones me pertenecen, nada más 8) Lo demás es de (Alabada sea ;D)**

Bueno, los dejo con el capítulo 2 ;)**  
**

* * *

  
**Capítulo 2: "Sueños y la Realidad"**

By Faamzhu-Black

**"La posibilidad de realizar un sueño es lo que hace que la vida sea interesante"  
**

**Edward POV**

"_Sé que estoy soñando… esto ya pasó… Pero, no quiero despertar…_"

- ¡Socorro! – Se escucha un grito a la distancia. Es una mujer

- ¿Escuchaste eso? – Le pregunto a mi camarada, Ben. Él me acompañó en la misión que acabamos de terminar: Eliminar a el mayor asesino por encargo de toda la península de Olympic, cuya residencia se ubicaba en Forks, un pueblito en Washington desconocido… y verde, ya saben, muchas plantas, árboles y musgo.

- Sonó como una mujer en peligro – Me respondió mirándome con pánico. Después de todo, era su primera misión.

- Yo me encargo, tú, ve a buscar una ambulancia, puede estar herida, y, de todos modos, me tienen que curar el brazo… no creo poder soportar esta bala por mucho tiempo – Le digo. No por nada soy el mejor mini-espía, me sacrifico al 100% en mi misión… además, no tengo nada más importante en mi vida, _sólamente la agencia_…

Ben se aleja corriendo, un hospital está cerca. Yo voy corriendo al lugar donde escuché los gritos

- Tu callate y disfruta – Eso lo dijo un hombre. Viene de la misma dirección, un callejón "_Que oportuno_"

En el callejón hay un gigante aprisionando a una delicada mujer contra la pared. Rápidamente me acerco a él y lo empiezo a golpear como aprendí en el curso de defensa de este año. Luego de que me insultara un par de veces, finalmente queda inconsciente en el suelo. Me doy vuelta a ver a la mujer que era atacada. Está acurrucada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y respirando con dificultad.

- Hey, ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunto. "_Claro que no, casi la violan DUH!_"

- Sí, Sí, estoy bien – Me responde con una voz hermosa, pero temblorosa. Ella voltea a ver al chico-violador. No se sorprende. Que raro, alguien normal se habría sorprendido de ver a una persona sangrando, retorciéndose y chillando…

Saco mi teléfono móvil y marco a la policía.

- Central de policía de Forks, Washington ¿En qué puedo servirle? – Me dice una voz femenina por el teléfono

- ¿Aló? Quiero informar un intento de violación

- ¿Es usted el socorrista? – "_Socorrista, suena bien…_"

- Sí

- ¿La víctima se encuentra herida?

- No, ella se encuentra bien. Llegué a tiempo

- Ok ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- ¿Yo? Edward Cullen

- ¿Conocía a la víctima?

- No. La vi cuando venía pasando

- ¿Sabe su localización?

- Sí. Av. Wallace con Strudens

- Muy bien, un equipo de policías se está movilizando hacia allá. Llegarán pronto

- Ok. Gracias, Adios

Colgué el teléfono luego de escuchar un "De nada, adios"

- ¿Qué le hiciste? – Me preguntó la señorita a la que acababa de salvar, de nuevo, con una voz hermosa. La miro con detenimiento. Está algo oscuro, pero alcanzo a ver sus ojos brillantes, _Marrones_, Y su cabello en ondas. Es muy bonita, me hipnotiza…  
Río un poco al recordar lo que le hice al violador

- Sólo… algunas cosas que aprendí… hace poco – Digo misteriosamente.

No me doy cuenta al principio, pero la policía ya llegó, junto con las ambulancias y Ben. Me acerco a hablar con la policía mientras que a la chica la envuelven en una manta y la suben a la ambulancia.

- ¡Adios! – Me despido de ella. Me gustaría verla otra vez… Digo, para ver como sigue, claro…

Cierran la puerta de la ambulancia, la cual sigo con la mirada hasta que se pierde de vista…

- Disculpe joven, ¿Quiere que le veamos la bala del brazo, que su amigo nos mencionó? – Me pregunta un paramédico mientras me mira con extrañeza. Después de todo, no debe ser normal ver a un joven de 17 años con una bala en el hombro y, sobre todo, estando tan tranquilo

- Ok, gracias

"_Y así me enviaron al hospital…_"

-- Fin del sueño --

De repente todo tiembla y me despierto abruptamente. Abro los ojos y veo a… Emmet Masen, mi compañero de cuarto, aguantándose la risa, sentado en mis piernas, en mi cama…

- ¡EMMET! – Grito mientras me levanto y comienzo a perseguirlo por toda la Academia, despertando a un "par de muchas" personas en el trayecto… Es decir, algo normal…

Bella POV

- "_Tut-tut tut-tut_" – Sonó mi despertador ¿Ya son las 9:00am? Y yo que creía haberme dormido hace 2 minutos…

Soñé con unos hijos verdes e hipnotizantes… tenía la sensación de haberlos visto antes, pero no creo haber visto unos ojos tan atrayentes y olvidarlos…

Me levanté y fui al baño a ducharme. Me sequé el pelo y me vestí con unos jeans desgastados tipo pitillos, unas converse negras, una camisa de tiritas celeste y un polerón negro. Simple como para un día tan importante como hoy. El día donde comenzaré a ser una _mini-espía_.

- Señorita Swan, ¿Está despierta? Su desayuno está en la puerta y su avión está esperando la confirmación de la hora de vuelo – Me dice el ama de llaves

- Ok, muchas gracias Dama L'orraine. Enseguida le confirmaré al piloto

Tenemos un piloto personal, por eso no hay prisa alguna en viajar a Londres para llegar a la Academia.  
Tomo mi móvil y marco el número 3, para los pilotos.

- ¿Aló? Llamo para confirmar la hora de vuelo. ¿Podría ser a las 2:00pm? – Le pregunto al jefe de pilotos

- No hay ningún inconveniente, Señorita Swan. A las 2:00 la estaremos esperando

- Gracias, Adios – Luego cuelgo el móvil, abro la puerta de mi habitación y me encuentro con una bandeja que tiene mi desayuno: Huevos fritos, tocino, fruta, cereal, leche, waffles y un milkshake. No sé para qué tanto desayuno, si con unas tostadas estoy más que bien. Pero no me gusta desperdiciar la comida, así que como dos waffles y una manzana y lo demás se lo doy a la servidumbre de la mansión.

Sigo sin adaptarme a ser casi una princesa… La verdad, mi tío tampoco se adapta. Por eso pasa la mayoría del tiempo en la Academia. En cambio, a mi "_tía_" y a mi "_hermana_", le encantan tantas comodidades…

Cuando termino mi desayuno, me dispongo a ordenar mi habitación antes que lleguen mis sirvientas. Cuando llegan, me miran y me regañan , aunque con la gratitud y la diversión en sus ojos "_Como siempre_"

Antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba preparando las cosas para el vuelo. Maletas y mis cuadernos.

No llevé mucha ropa, solo lo necesario. Jeans, camisetas, camisa, polerones y zapatillas.

Me senté en un asiento de avión tipo butaca de cine mientras almorzaba, luego escuché música, y, después, dormí no-se-cuánto tiempo, hasta que me desperté por una parada.

- ¿Llegamos? ¿Tan pronto? – Le pregunté a mi perrita, Bounches. Nunca me separaré de ella. Siempre me ha acompañado. Desde bebé, pasando por la muerte de mis padres, hasta hoy. Ya tiene 16 años, mucho más de lo que cualquier perro pudiese vivir, y sé que no le queda mucho tiempo. Por eso no me quiero separar de ella. No soportaría perderme sus últimos días. Podría ser en cualquier momento…

- Señorita Swan ¿Qué le he dicho sobre hablar con Bounches? – Me regañó la Dama L'orraine

- Perdón – Dije mientras intentaba ocultar una sonrisa

Así que bajé del avión, y no pude creer lo que vi…

"_¿No que íbamos a Londres? Esto no puede ser Londres, tiene que ser el cielo…_"

Frente a mí estaba el joven más hermoso que he visto en mi vida…

"_…Con unos ojos asombrosamente verdes…_"

**Edward POV**

Luego de hacerle una llave a Emmet -cosa que fué una estupidéz, él es mucho más fuerte que yo-, y torcerme el cuello, subí a nuestro cuarto, me duché y me vestí.

- ¡¡Ya son las 3:00!! - Escuché un grito proveniente de Emmet, que estaba atrás mío

- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡PORQUÉ NO ME AVISASTE ANTES, ESTÚPIDO!? - Grité desesperádamente. La sobrina del Sr. Escudero llegaba a las 2:55

Salí corriendo de la habitación, bajé las escaleras y fuí hasta la pista de aterrizaje de la Academia...

"_No sabía que los ángeles podían esconder sus alas y bajar del cielo.._."

Delante mío se hallaba la criatura más hermosa del mundo...

"_Con unos ojos increíblemente marrones..._"

**Narrador POV**

En una pista de aterrizaje privada, dentro de la más prestigiosa Academia de Espías, se encuentra un Avión.

Bajando del avión viene una muchacha de unos 17 años, cabello castaño brillante y ondulado hasta media espalda, con la chasquilla hacia atrás, sujetada por una traba en la coronilla, unos ojos expresivos y profundos color marrón. Aproximadamente de 1.65metros, delgada, pero no raquítica, y con curvas sutiles y elegantes. Algo pálida y con ojeras, cosa que solo la hacen más intrigante.

La muchacha, al llegar a la plataforma, fija su vista al frente, donde está parado un muchacho

El muchacho, de unos 17 años, tiene el cabello color bronce, los ojos de un verde luminoso, las facciones perfectas, un buen cuerpo y una expresión de asombro al observar a la joven

Ambos se quedan mirando como si estuvieran hipnotizados y no pudieran apartar su vista de los ojos del otro. Están dentro de su burbuja personal.

La joven tiene un poodle en sus brazos, el cual salta y va corriendo hasta un chico que está situado atras del muchacho de ojos verdes

El poodle empieza a morder al chico, de aparentes 20 años, pero su sonrisa aniñada hace creer que tiene 16 o menos. Es alto, musculoso, de ojos castaños, cabello corto de igual color y rizado, ahora tiene una mueca de sorpresa al ver al poodle mordiéndolo. Empieza a correr desenfrenadamente alrededor de los jóvenes, los cuales siguen como hipnotizados y no se inmutan. En cambio, una señora de unos 50 años, detrás de la muchacha, lo mira con reproche. Tiene el pelo canoso en una cola de caballo, unos anteojos cuadrados y el seño fruncido, alta (1.70metros, aprox) y delgada, vestida con un vestido hasta los tobillos color gris.

El joven de rulos, sin fijarse, empuja a la señora. Y el perro le muerde en sus partes íntimas...

Los otros jóvenes siguen sin inmutarse...

* * *

**G**racias por darle una oportunidad al fic *_* Las qiero mushito musho :D  
Espero que sigan dejando sus Reviews con opiniones y preguntas. Me siento importante cuando lo hacen xD Si tienen dudas con algún concepto, me avisan ;)

**Atte.**

Faamzhu-Black :D  



End file.
